The Chosen Family
by whateverinfinitytimesinfinity
Summary: Anakin and Padme had a daughter during the Clone wars. This story kind of follows the original plot but there are a few changes.
1. Chapter 1

Padme smiled happily as she enjoyed the scene in front of her, Anakin was busy twirling their 3 year old daughter in the air using the force to make her float above him, she sighed wishing that this moment could last forever but sadly she knew that with the war and the fact that their small family was a secret, that these moments were fleeting which was why she cherished them so much.

4 years ago she would have never thought that she could ever feel so happy and in love, so much had happened since then. Meeting Anakin again, falling in love, getting married in secret and the most shocking her pregnancy. Only 3 months after their engagement she discovered her pregnancy, it was shocking for them both and she had been scared of his reaction but found that he was really supportive and excited. It was incredibly hard for them raising a child considering their difficult circumstances but somehow they had managed.

There had been something bothering Padmè, since yesterday when she had taken Cordè to the Senate with her, there had been an emergency and unfortunately Dormè was outside buying groceries so she had no other choice. Unfortunately what she didn't know initially was that Master Yoda was there, she had only realised this the moment she noticed him looking at Cordè from afar.

''Padmè, are you alright? You've been acting off...'' Anakin said rubbing her shoulders soothingly.

''No, i'm not. Anakin i'm afraid for our family.''

''What happened?'' He said taking her to sit with him on the couch.

''I told you how yesterday i took Cordè with me briefly to the Senate..''

''Yes, it's not the first time she went.''

''I know but while we were there, Master Yoda was too and when i realised he was there i saw him looking at Cordè... Anakin i think he knows about her.''

''Yoda must have felt her force presence.''

''Do you think they know that you're her father?''

''No i don't think so.''

Suddenly Padme's com went off so she went to see what it was, while she went to the other room Anakin allowed some of the worry to show on his face, he had known that this day would come eventually but it felt too soon. Before he could even collect his thoughts his wife came back and from the look on her face he knew already that it was not good.

''That was a message from the Temple, the Jedi Council has asked to speak with me about Cordè.'' He immediately stood up and walked up to her.

''I'm coming with you.''

''But they just knighted you, you know what will happen..''

''Yeah i know, they will probably kick me out of the order but i don't care Padmè. I love you and Cordè more than anything, i will do whatever it takes to be with you and protect you, even if it means leaving them.''

As he held her hands gently in his she smiled up to him.

''We better get ready then.''


	2. Chapter 2

''This place is so big!''

Anakin smirked at Cordè's comment, remembering the first time he had set foot in the Temple, he could see the same fascination in her bright blue eyes that were in his that day.

When they walked in they could feel the questioning looks about Anakin's presence.

''Skywalker what are you doing here? This business is between the Concil and Senator Amidala.'' Mace Windu said braking the silence.

''Well you see this actually is also my business because she is my wife and Cordè is my daughter.'' Gasps resonated through the room so he continued.

''I am aware that i broke the rules and if the Council decides to kick me out of the order then so be it. But i won't stand on the sidelines while you sit there and decide my daughter's future.''

''Very well, we will call you once the council has reached a decision.''

Anakin then bowed and left with Padme and Cordè.

''Strong in the force she is, like her father.'' Yoda commented.

''Yes, there is no doubt that with training that girl will become a great Jedi.''

''Granted but if other Jedi discover her paternity it could create a scandal, in these times of war that's the last thing we need.''

''Conceal her paternity we will and train her as Amidala.''

''That could work but there also still is the problem with Skywalker..''

''You can't make him leave the order.'' Obi wan insisted.

''He went against the code.''

''Haven't we all? He might not be the model Jedi but we do need him, he is the Chosen one and the only one who can bring balance back to the Force. Without him this war might have already been lost.''

''Right Obi wan is, let him stay we should.''

* * *

Anakin was pacing outside of the Council room, he was too nervous to sit still like his wife and child were. He had felt bad that he had kept his family a secret from Obi wan and there had been many times when he had almost slipped and told him the truth, he was the closest thing he had to a father and to see the look on his face at his revelation had been painful.

Soon enough they were all called back inside, Padmè did her best to keep her politician's mask on as she didn't want Cordè to know how worried she was.

''The Council has reached a decision. We will allow Cordè to be trained and for you to remain in the order if she keeps her mother's name, the connection between you two must be kept a secret.''

''That's alright but there is one condition. I want Cordè to still be able to live at home with her mother while she is training.''

''And how would that work?'' Mace Windu asked skeptically.

''Me and my wife will arrange transportation so that she will be brought for her training in the morning and taken home after she has finished for the day.''

''That sounds reasonable enough, we will allow that.'' Obiwan said and the others nodded in agreement.

Moments later they were outside of the Council room, both of them still shocked by the turn of events, neither of them expected for him to be still allowed to be a Jedi knight no less that their princess was still allowed to live at home with her family.

''This still feels so unbelievable Ani..''

''I know my love, i'm having a hard time believing it too.''

''Are you happy Cordè? Soon you will begin training to become a Jedi.'' Padme asked leaning down to her height.

''Does that mean i'll be as strong as you daddy?'' Anakin chuckled.

''With training, you'll be even stronger than me.''

''Who will be training me?''

Padme and Anakin both looked at each other realising that they had forgotten to ask.

''Master Yoda will be teaching your class, young one. Your training will begin tomorrow at dawn.'' Obi wan told them walking up behind them, Padme could sense that Anakin needed to talk to him.

''Thank you Obi wan, me and Cordè will head back to the apartment.'' Anakin nodded and they left.

''I have a feeling that i have you to thank for not being expelled from the Order.''

''No need Anakin, i simply reminded them of the truth.''

''I'm sorry that i kept all of this from you.''

''It's not like i never had any suspicions, i always knew that you had feelings for her, i just never thought that you two were foolish enough to act on those feeling not to mention getting married or having a child.''

''Maybe it was wrong of us to brake the rules but i would do it again because i love Padme and Cordè more than anything.''

''I never doubted that. However i hope you realise that even though the Council now knows the truth you're not out of the woods yet, after all you'll still have to keep it secret from everyone else.''

''I know, even then the only thing that really bothers me is the thought of Cordè already beginning her training to become a Jedi.''

''You forget Anakin that you started your training very late, infact her age is actually the more appropriate one to start.''

''Netherless things are more dangerous now with the Clone wars going on, i just don't want her to get hurt..''

''Wouldn't it be more dangerous for her to be left untrained and volnerable? She is your daughter and it's understandable that your worried about her but you shouldn't, considering how strong she is in the force i sense she will become very strong in time.''

* * *

 **Sorry it took so long to post this short chapter but don't worry i've already started another one so you won't have to wait too long :)**


	3. Chapter 3

_She was back in the meadows of Naboo, nature around her was in harmony until suddenly all the colors went dim, she looked up at the sky and saw that the sun was now covered by dark clouds._

 _Koopah…koopah_

 _Her body shivered at hearing that mechanical breathing sound, Corde turned around to where the sound came from and saw a tall towering black figure standing in front of her with a red lightsaber._

She woke up panting and was terrified, she hardly even realised that her mother was already at her side.

"Sweetheart what happened? You were thrashing."

"I had a nightmare."

"It's okay baby, it was just a dream.." Padme said softly while tenderly stroking her hair.

Eventually repeating that mantra Corde fell asleep in her arms but deep inside she knew that it couldn't have been just a dream.

* * *

Although her mother had been able to soothe her at the time now that she was awake again the memories of her dream kept coming back. As she braided her long brown locks she pondered on the dark cyborg, she was not sure of what that thing was exactly, not a droid since he obviosly was breathing. The anger and pain she had felt from him, so powerful that she had no doubt he had to be a sith.

She feared for what this meant, she had heard her parents talk about dreams her father had before grandma Shmi died, at the temple she had also heard older jedi's mention prophetic visions that hinted the future. It wasn't the first weird dream she had recently but they all seemed to be centered around one thing: darkness approaching. The thought that these nightmares might become reality one day was unthinkable so she banished these thoughts from her mind and went to the kitchen to have breakfast.

''Good morning Corde, are you alright?'' Padme asked her handing her a plate with some Naboo fruits.

''I'm fine mom, just a little tired that's all.'' Cordè said as she started eating.

''Okay but if you need to talk you know where to find me.''

''I know.''

''I have an early senate meeting this morning so when you're done Motè will take you to the temple.''

''I better get going or they will give me another lecture on tardiness.''

''Be careful.''

''I will.'' She said grabbing her things and heading toward the speeder.

Padme sighed, she didn't need to be a jedi to tell that her daughter wasn't fine, especially after last night's nightmare. For a while now she had noticed that her daughter had seemed often distracted, which was very unlike her. Part of her knew that this was probably not the first night it had happened and that if she hadn't gotten up to get a drink of water she wouldn't have known about it, after all as sweet and caring as Cordè was she was also a very tough girl who hated the thought of becoming a burden on people so she often kept things to herself. Usually though, Padmè being the skilled politician she was could easily see through the wall she would put up, yet she had to admit that lately she had also been distracted as well. The rumors about Anakin dying in battle were becoming more persistant through the holo net or even the halls of the Senate, she never believed them but with his prolonged missions she would be liying if she said that they weren't starting to get to her.

* * *

At the temple she had went on with her training as she always did, unsuprisingly like her father she was very strong and had made quite a reputation among the other younglings, infact she was only 7 but already at the top of her class. While she was sparring her mind drifted again and she got distracted enough that her opponent managed to land a hit on her arm, gasps were echoed through the room as she grabbed her bicep in pain. Fortunately they were using practice sabers so it only left a burn scar which was still painful so she went to the medical wing where she had it treated by a nurse, once she was done treating it the woman left and Cordè immediately reconised a familiar presence coming to her room, she sighed knowing what was about to happen.

"Distracted you are." Master Yoda said entering the room.

"How do you know he didn't just outmatch me?"

"Know you I do and if careful you had been, hurt you would be not."

"Last night I had a weird dream and it wasn't the first time."

"What see you do?"

"I saw darkness, people dying and..a Sith."

"Sidious, could it be?"

"I don't think so, he felt different. Could it be Dooku's replacement?"

"Doubtful that is."

"Do you think that these dreams might be hinting to the future?"

"A prophetic dream you mean."

"Yes, it's just that fa- Master Skywalker had these dreams before his mother died.."

"Not always true these visions are, just a warning they may be. Worry not but meditate on this you should."

"Okay Master."

Hours later after she had finished meditating she went back to the training salle where she saw her friend Jacen, he was a few years older than her but he also lived at home with his parents who were politicians. They had started training around the same time and they had always gotten along well since the moment they met but she always felt guilty for lying to him about her father as he had always been open to her, although she knew that she didn't have a choice in the matter it still never erased the guilt she felt.

"Hey Corde. Are you done meditating?"

"Yes but it didn't help much, I'm just as confused as before."

"Can't believe you actually got beaten by Noah." He teased.

"He just got lucky."

"Prove it to me then, let's spar unless you're afraid I also may get lucky." He smirked knowing he had hooked his bait.

"Not on your life!"

She then brought a practice saber to her hand and they began sparring, both were equally strong at first but then in a matter of seconds she had managed to knock the saber off his hand and end the match.

''Convincing enough? Otherwise i don't mind going again.'' She teased as she helped him up.

''Nah, i think i'm good. You know at this pace you're definitely going to pass the initiate trial.''

Both turned their heads in the direction of a group of younglings who seemed to be talking loudly about something so they both went towards them.

"What's going on?"

"Haven't you heard? They're back, Master Kenobi and Skywalker! I heard they're coming to the temple right now!


End file.
